


Half human

by nicodiver



Category: Naruto, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Blood, Blood and Gore, Crossover, Dark, Drug Use, Drugs, F/M, Foxes, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Ghouls, Gore, KibaNaru - Freeform, M/M, Male Homosexuality, NaruKiba - Freeform, NaruSasu - Freeform, SasuNaru - Freeform, Tokyo (City), bi!Naruto, gay!Sasuke, its based on toyko ghoul but its not tokyo ghoul per se, naruto - Freeform, tokyo ghoul - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-16 22:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2285931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicodiver/pseuds/nicodiver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto and Sasuke had always been best friends and could always depend on each other until a disturbing occurrence changes them both into something they don't recognize.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginning

"Sasuke come over here," the blonde-haired boy's voice was soft with a tinge of excitement. Sasuke looked up from the sand castle he just made and brushed the sand from his hands on his trousers. He walked with quick steps toward his blonde friend who was standing in front of the tall grass that grew some meters away from the beach and crouched down on his knees beside his friend.

"What is it Naruto?" asked the black-haired boy, looking with his black eyes on Naruto. They were so different in both appearance and personality, just like the sun and the moon, but despite their differences they belonged together. They had been friends since they were babies. Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha were good friends with Minato and Kushina Uzumaki, thus their sons had become the best of friends as soon as they could speak.

"Look," Naruto's voice was quieter when he pointed to an immersion in the green grass a few feet away from them. Sasuke squinted at the place where Naruto's finger pointed and saw something move uneasily in the grass. Fear hit a somersault in his chest, he pulled a half step backwards but a warm hand on his back stopped him from going away.

"Where are you going?" Naruto's voice was not mocking or teasing. He was used to Sasuke being extra cautious about new things. "There is nothing dangerous Sas, are you not seeing what it is?"

Sasuke squinted again towards, whatever it was, moving in the grass, and now he saw was it was: there were two fox pups closely bunched together, they were squealing miserably over and over again. The one that was a little smaller than the other had black-gray fur and the other had red fur. Both of their ears had black tips and the ends of their tails were tinted with white colored fur.

"I think they are abandoned, their mother must have died," said Naruto sadly. Sasuke could glimpse the tears in his eyes.

"We cannot take them home then?" Sasuke whispered tensely while he watched the pups. The red fox suddenly pricked his ears and looked curiously up at Sasuke. It barked and woke the gray-black from its anxiety; it also looked curiously at the two boys.

"You know what mom thinks about animals. She doesn't want me to take home more animals than we already have. Moreover, dad will go crazy," replied Naruto while looking a bit ashamed and his gaze was looking sadly at the two little animal cubs. "But if we leave them here without their mom, they will die," he added sadly.

"Maybe I can take them home, Itachi usually don't care so much about what I take home. We may well try anyway?" suggested Sasuke hopefully. Naruto face turned into a smile. "Come on then!" he said cheerfully, and with a firm grip he grabbed Sasuke's hand.

Sasuke blushed slightly when he felt Naruto's warm hand around his, it happened quite often that Naruto held his hand but he never got used to it. Whenever they held hands, it always felt like the first time they did it for Sasuke. His heart always skipped a beat whenever he and Naruto were close to each other.

They walked with cautious steps toward the cubs and tried not to seem threatening. The fox cubs kept looking curiously at them without the slightest sign of being afraid. Naruto slowly leaned down next to the red fox and let it sniff his hand; Sasuke did the same with the black one. When the cubs seemed to have gotten used to some of the boys' presence and scents' they let themselves be lifted by them. Naruto hugged happily but cautiously the red fox and the fox licked his face in return. Sasuke was still squatting beside the black fox and patted it gently over the head and down the back.

"What should we name them?" he asked quietly as he stroked the soft speckled gray coat. Naruto carefully dropped the now eager fox on the ground and squatted down next to Sasuke.

"I'm going to name my fox Kurama after a legend dad used to tell me when I was smaller. The legend is about a man who had a tailed demon fox demon sealed within him and the fox demon's name was Kurama," Naruto smiled as he looked at Kurama who ran around in a circle, chasing its tail. Sasuke watched fascinated at Kurama, shifted his gaze towards his speckled gray fox that still lay still on the ground next to his feet.

"That's a cute name!" Sasuke replied, "I don't know what I should call him, maybe Taka or Hebi," mumbled Sasuke, Naruto noticed that he had gone into itself, sometimes it happened that Sasuke got very distracted and absent-minded, which could make him sit still for hours without doing anything more than staring into nothing. Naruto didn't like it when Sasuke was like that, so he started to laugh to lighten the mood.

"Are you going to name a _fox_ hawk or snake?" he blurt out and started rolling around on the ground, laughing. Sasuke pulled out of his hypnosis and gave Naruto a horrified look before he started laughing himself. The children laughed to tears while the fox cubs happily played around them in the evening sun.

"I will name my fox Taka, I have decided it now!" said Sasuke proudly when he, Naruto and Itachi sat at the table and ate supper. Itachi had not had any objections to the cubs staying at their house. He had been very glad that the boys had saved the animals and he had already been and bought baskets and toys for them. Right now, the foxes slept together in the same basket with their bodies close to each other.

"Okay," said Naruto choked with laughter tickling in his throat. He had been tanned during the day, his brown skin almost shone in contrast to the Uchiha brothers pale skin.

"What's so funny Naruto?" Sasuke hissed irritably with a fork in his hand. Naruto pressed his hand to his mouth and looked away from Sasuke to prevent the laughter from coming out. Itachi raised an eyebrow at the boys while he chewed slowly on a piece of meat.

"It-it's just that..." Naruto burst out laughing and did not stop until he went down to the floor with a thud and a cold pressure against his throat. Sasuke's black eyes shone with anger where he was bent over Naruto with one hand pressed against Naruto's chest to keep him down and the other hand in a tight grip around the fork, pressing it against Naruto's throat.

"Sas ... Sasuke w-what are you doing?" asked Naruto frightened, he felt a few drops of blood suddenly bubbling up out of his throat where Sasuke pressed the fork. Tears welled up in his eyes as he helplessly tried to push Sasuke away but the movement just made Sasuke pushing the fork harder into the flesh. It was getting harder to breathe, panic took hold of Naruto and he shouted as loud as he could for help. It only took a few seconds before Itachi was there and lifted a wildly kicking and screaming Sasuke. Naruto suddenly rose up from the floor, coughing and sniffling as he desperately looked for something to stop the bleeding with. He was getting dizzy with all the different emotions that stormed inside him, his eyes became blurred and he thudded down on the floor with tears streaming down his cheeks. Through his dizziness, Naruto heard Sasuke being severely lectured by Itachi. The older brother Uchiha was walking with angry steps back to the kitchen and helped Naruto up from the floor and helped him to a chair. Naruto shakily sat down on the chair while Itachi called Naruto's parents by phone, when he was done; he squatted in front of Naruto and gently pressed a bandage against the wound on Naruto's throat.

"You'll be fine, they are _fortunately_ no deep wounds, but you should let Kushina-san look at it and make a judgment. Your parents, by the way, are on their way here," muttered Itachi while he gently dabbed the wound with a wet cloth. Naruto sobbed, he looked devastated at Itachi.

"Why did he do that? What have I done? I didn't mean to laugh!" he sniveled indignantly.

Itachi smiled sadly at Naruto, "Sasuke is a little sensitive when it comes to things that have to do with him. He can simply not tolerate people to make fun of him, even though you and I both know that you absolutely did not mean so with your laughing. He will easily pick up things, both good and bad things and he takes them very personally," explained Itachi calmly. Naruto clenched his jaw and nodded slowly. He knew that Sasuke was like that sometimes, but Naruto still couldn't understand why Sasuke had become so angry that he even hurt him.

Minato and Kushina came running into the house; Kushina threw her arms tightly around Naruto and lifted him up in his arms while Minato spoke shortly with Itachi about what happened. Naruto stopped crying when he felt his mother's warmth and told her about the cubs they had found and that they would stay at Itachi and Sasuke's house. Kushina seemed happy about it all, but she still had something gloomy in her eyes. She handed over Naruto to Minato who teasingly tickled his son on the stomach before he kissed him on the forehead, Kushina walked firmly up to Itachi and they walked a few steps away from Minato and Naruto. Minato walked out on the stairs and into the car, before the door had closed, Naruto shouted a "goodbye" to Sasuke and Kurama but he got no response back from Sasuke. Kurama pricked up his ears and whimpered quietly before he turned and went to sleep close to his brother.

Sasuke tripped slowly down the stairs from the upper floor. One, two, three, four… He always counted the steps regardless of the stairs he went up or down. He sat down on the last step when he discovered that Itachi was talking to Naruto's mother. He listened intently to their conversation;

"I'm sorry Itachi, but this is the last time Naruto will come over. I simply cannot allow Naruto to be with Sasuke more, Sasuke is just too violent for them to work together as friends. He has hurt Naruto several times and I simply cannot accept it more!" Kushina hissed firmly while her eyes stared angrily at Itachi.

"I'm sorry Kushina-san, I really did not mean this would happen. I try to keep an eye on them but today I was in the laundry room when this happened. I'll certainly try to keep an eye on Sasuke next time they play," Itachi replied earnestly, his cheeks were red with embarrassment for his younger brother.

"Sorry Itachi but I cannot allow this to continue. They must stop playing at home and just meet in kindergarten. I do not want to risk Naruto exposed to anything like that again and you must understand this! Goodbye Itachi, I'm sorry you cannot keep Sasuke strained in the same way that Fugaku could", with that, she turned abruptly and walked with quick steps out of the house with her red hair swaying behind her.

Itachi remained at the same spot and felt both insulted and taken aback about what Kushina had told him. He felt Sasuke's presence and was just about to go to him when he heard Sasuke scream in despair and with a bang and a click in one of the doors revealed that Sasuke had locked himself in his room. Itachi rubbed his temples, a sudden headache pounding in his head and he didn't know what he would do to resolve the situation. He sighed heavily and decided to feed the fox cubs with some raw meat he bought for them. He would let Sasuke be until bedtime.

"Why can't I play with Sasuke anymore?" Naruto asked sadly when Kushina and Minato had put him to bed. He hugged his own made-plush fox with long, orange-brown ears and nine tails. Naruto had a talent for sewing, even for his young age. He had sewn a plush raven for Sasuke last Christmas and he was intensely proud for it. Sasuke had it sleeping beside him in his bed. Minato sank down on the bed beside his son and stroked his blonde hair tenderly.

"You will get to play with Sasuke in kindergarten but not at each other's houses. Mom has decided it, and I agree with her. Sasuke's a little dangerous sometimes," Minato murmured as his fingers gently pulled through Naruto's hair.

"Sasuke is not a bit dangerous! He meant no harm, Itachi told me that Sasuke is a bit sensitive to certain things so he meant no harm by what he did! I want to play with him, please daddy, I promise he will be nice when we play again! And I have to take care of Kurama, I can't abandon him the same day I found him. Please, Daddy, please!" Naruto asked despairingly and looked at Minato with large, blue, pleading eyes. Minato watched his son for a moment, shook his head with a resolute expression.

"No Naruto, your mother has decided and then it is so. We only want what's best for you, we neither want this-" he touched Naruto's bandage neck gently, "Or this-", Minato stroked Naruto's cheeks where he had three black whisker-like scars on each cheek that he had received another time when Sasuke had become angry with something and slashed Naruto on the cheeks with a sharp kunai. Itachi had been pleading for hours in front of Minato and Kushina that he would get Sasuke to behave better, which had worked a while until Sasuke had done something bad again. The black scars were an ugly reminder of what happened. "Happen again. We just want you well Naruto and you must understand this. We love you and we are sure that you will find many friends in kindergarten, how about Neji or Kiba? They seem to be fine boys who seem to think you're very interesting!" he said cheerfully.

Naruto snorted angrily and slapped his father's hand away from his face.

"None of them are like Sasuke! No one will ever be as Sasuke. Sasuke is my best friend and I'm going to continue playing with him no matter what you say!" he growled stubbornly and turned his back to Minato. Minato shook his head tiredly and decided that there was nothing more to discuss. He kissed Naruto good night, turned off the light and then went to the living room and sat next to Kushina in front of the TV.

"He's stubborn as a donkey but it will probably be fine as soon as he finds someone else in kindergarten to play with. He has only been there a week, after all," said Minato and put his arm around Kushina's shoulders. She nodded, smiling, and kissed him on the cheek.

"It always works," she smiled happily.


	2. Chapter 2

The clouds on the Tokyo sky was gray and heavy with raindrops, it rained frequently nowadays. Rarely, the sun's rays broke through the clouds and if it happened, the light would just shine through for a few minutes only to become obscured by the clouds again. Naruto walked slowly through the crowds; he had a couple of big almost luminous yellow headphones around his ears. On the upper body, he wore an orange and black striped hooded sweatshirt and on his legs he wore a pair of black jeans. Out of his mouth poked a lollipop, he sucked hard on it while he walked and swung the lollipop around in his mouth using his tongue. He stopped outside a dirty shop window, peered in and looked at the many different colored water pipes standing in a row. He decided to enter the small shop; the smells that struck him when he walked in made a series flashbacks show up in his head.

_"Naruto, have you tried this flavor? I found it yesterday in Killer Bee's shop. He had received a shipment of new flavors and just had to give a sample to me, as he put it," Sasuke's pupils were thick black and large because of the high nicotine levels he had rushing around in his blood. He had smoked a lot at home already with Deidara, Itachi's friend before he had met up Naruto in the park one hour later. They were sixteen years old now; it had been ten years since Kushina broke the contact between them. Despite the ban, they had yet met every day at school until Sasuke became angry at Naruto and struck him so hard that he had broken one of Naruto's ribs. When Kushina and Minato had heard of the fight, they had ended the contact completely with the Uchiha family, and Naruto and Sasuke had been forced to meet in secret. Naruto continued to meet Sasuke despite the outbursts of anger Sasuke could have every now and then. Naruto thought that the outbreaks were due to Sasuke's tumultuous growth at home but also the new company Sasuke had. He had to change school when the principal couldn't have such a messy student like him._  
  
"The school's reputation would become progressively worse if Sasuke is to be here on our school," quoted by Itachi when the headmaster called him during the Christmas holiday. Sasuke had to change schools and leave Naruto behind, the new school was located twenty miles from their village of Konoha, the change made it harder for them to meet secretly but Naruto thought it was worth every mile to meet Sasuke. He had come up with a number of excuses as to why he had come too late for dinner or not arrived in time for laundry day. Eventually, he had been forced to make new friends in class when Minato and Kushina suspected him too much for him to explain it away. When he actually met Sasuke he lied that he met Kiba and Kiba had been more than help Naruto hide the truth. 

_The fox cubs they had found had long since escaped into the wild when Itachi one day, by mistake, let one of the windows open during the night and they had not been seen since._

_"No I haven't giving it a try and I won't do it either," replied Naruto disgusted as he sat on his bed. Tonight his parents were invited to a couple of friends of the family, they would be gone until Sunday. Naruto had said that Kiba would spend all weekend with him which Kushina obviously had agreed to. Sasuke jumped up next to Naruto on the small bed, and handed over the apple-green water pipe._

_"Test it," he said hoarsely, and smiled encouragingly at Naruto. Naruto looked disgusted at the pipe but he didn't want to seem like a coward so he took the nozzle and took a deep breath of the nauseating smoke in his throat and lungs. He began coughing abruptly and threw away the pipe while he was coughing into his elbow. Sasuke laughed and shook his head hopelessly._

_"You will never learn how to smoke like a real man," he grinned and rubbed Naruto's scalp hard with a clenched fist. Naruto screamed terrified and tried to pull away Sasuke's fist but Sasuke was stronger than him and kept rubbing his blond scalp mercilessly. Eventually Naruto got loose with a howl; he wrestled Sasuke down on the bed and sat astride him._

_"Revenge," he cried delighted and rubbed Sasuke's black hair with both fists. Sasuke struggled wildly under him and managed to grab hold of Naruto's right wrist. The sudden movement got Naruto to forget what he was doing; instead he bent down to Sasuke's face and gave his pale lips a feather light kiss. He felt Sasuke's body froze beneath him,_

_"Damn," Naruto thought angrily and cursed himself for this idiotic act. He broke the kiss and quickly jumped off Sasuke with an ashamed look on his face. He huddled next to his friend with his knees tightly pressed against his chin._

_"Sorry, I did not mean to... I do not know what…" He didn't get the words out correctly and swore silently over his idiocy. The weight of the bed was lifted when Sasuke suddenly got up and disappeared out of the bedroom. Naruto looked tearfully after him and bit his lip hard, how could he be so damned stupid and do something like_ _**that** _ _?!_

The flashback Naruto just experienced stabbed mercilessly in his chest; he hastily drew a deep breath and had to brace himself against the door trim to not lose his balance. The salesperson came up to him and asked how it was with him. He dismissed it with a short "good" and walked quickly out of the store. He had promised himself not to think back on the bad stuff, it was not good for his mental condition. The clouds opened and the rain poured suddenly over Tokyo's inhabitants, all had brought umbrellas and promptly folded them to protect themselves against the rain. Naruto didn't have an umbrella; the rain soaked him and created glistening raindrops in his blond hair. He went under a bus shelter and sat down on the dry bench, took out his cell phone and went through the three messages he had received from Kiba.

**Hello darling (´** **ω`** ***) What are you doing today? Are you doing something special?**

**What are you doing this weekend? Do you want to do something with me?** **◕‿◕**

**Why aren't you answering me? Has something happened? (** **︶** **︹︶** **)**

Naruto nibbled on the lollipop, swallowed the sweet crumbs and threw the stick that was left on the ground before he typed out a reply with cold, wet fingers.

**Hey Kiba (´ V** **`)** **ノ** **Sorry I didn't reply, I've been busy all day with studying and other things that take up time. You can come over tonight if you want?**

Naruto lived in a small apartment a few miles from the heart of Tokyo. It took about five minutes by metro to get there and it was ten minutes walking distance from the subway to his apartment. He had lived in Tokyo for almost a year and was already feeling at home, he didn't miss Konoha or his parents, the only thing he really missed were Sasuke and he was a closed chapter in Naruto's life and that chapter would not be read again. The rain eventually subsided and the clouds became less gray in color. Now instead they were gray-white and looked almost happy to have eased the pressure they had before. Naruto stood up from the bench and followed the road to the nearest metro station, he shivered slightly in his wet clothes, and was longing for his apartment where he would heat a cup of noodles and then watch some crappy programs on TV.

The metro train squeaked loudly when it stopped for the waiting passengers, rivers of people flowed like spawning salmon from the doors. People pushed stressed against each other and one of them bumped hard into Naruto's shoulder. Naruto shouted angrily after the woman who shoved him but she just casually continued to walk without taking any notice of him. He stepped angrily into the train and sat down in a vacant seat next to a rather fat, dark-haired man, the same age as Naruto. Naruto gave him a neutral gaze before he put on his headphones and lost himself to the music.

_"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted horrified. "What happened to you?!" Sasuke was half-standing, half-sitting in the doorway, his left eye was swollen and surrounded by an angry black eye, from his lip flowed red streaks of blood and his cheek was red and swollen. Naruto rushed forward to Sasuke and let him lean on him. He smelled strongly of smoke and alcohol._

_"Just a fight. Nothing to bother about and be so damn worried about Naruto," Sasuke hissed angrily and tried to look as normal as he could but the damaged face told otherwise. Naruto helped him to the living room where Kushina had just cleaned the day before but Naruto didn't give a crap about that right now. He helped Sasuke down on the couch where Sasuke lay stretched out with heavy breaths._

_"I'll get some of my dad's medicine stuff!" cried Naruto stressed and hurried off to fetch the things he needed. Sasuke tried to breathe normally, but it hurt so fucking much on the right side of his chest, he clenched his teeth in pain and grabbed one of the white silk pillows, pressed it against his chest in an attempt to think of something other than the burning pain. Hell, how could all of it suddenly gone so wrong? He was just going hand over the last money for the amphetamines, yet Sasori had become crazy and started beating the hell out of Sasuke while Sasori screamed that there was too little money Sasuke had given him. He had just been lucky Kankuro had arrived to the scene and talked with Sasori, it had been enough to get away._

_Goose bumps spread across his arms as he thought of Sasori, he forced the thoughts away and looked towards the kitchen where Naruto ran around like a stressed chicken and was looking for Minato's first aid kit. A joyful whooping could be heard and Naruto came running from the kitchen with a bright happy smile on his lips._

_"I found the box, sit up and I'll see what I can do," the words flowed like water out of Naruto's mouth when he talked. Sasuke rolled his eyes at his exaggerated worry and gently pulled off his tight shirt. He flinched in pain when the sweater touched the right side of his body, he couldn't remember if Sasori had stabbed him or not. Naruto gave a startled gasp when he saw the bright red marks on Sasuke's white skin. The marks looked exactly like the ones Naruto had received when Sasuke had broken one of his ribs, just that Sasuke had more than one mark._

_"Sasuke, I think you have broken some of your ribs," Naruto whispered startled and looked closely at the wounds. "You need to get to the hospital and get pain killers," he added, giving Sasuke a worried look into Sasuke's black eyes. Sasuke snorted and shook his head. "I'm not going to the fucking hospital, you can forget it!" he hissed, "Didn't you leave some painkillers from when I broke one of your ribs? Check in your medicine cabinet."_

_Naruto sighed angrily at Sasuke's obstinacy, and went again into the kitchen to find his old pills. After a few minutes of searching, he found them, poured a glass of water and popped out two of the pills in hand. He hurried back and put down the medicine and the water on the coffee table before he sat down carefully beside Sasuke. Sasuke reached painfully to the table and took the pills with a sip and then leaned back in the couch. Naruto watched with curious eyes on Sasuke's bare torso and discovered something in Sasuke's arms he had not noticed before. Small, dark purple marks adorned the area around his left arm and the discovery made a hard knot tying itself inside Naruto's stomach._

_"Sasuke... What... have you done?" Naruto asked quietly, tried to swallow away the sudden dryness in his mouth that had hit him. Sasuke looked bewildered for a moment when he saw that Naruto looked at his arms. He quickly pulled on his shirt again, winced when the fabric touched his broken ribs. His arms were now covered completely._

_"Nothing," said Sasuke quickly, he looked away in embarrassment and shame shone in his eyes. Naruto gently took hold of Sasuke's thin arms and caressed them with soft fingertips._

_"Why did you do this this to yourself? You have been so changed since you started hanging out with Itachi's stoner friends. Why did you have to start hanging out with them? You could well have found some good and sensible people in school instead of them," Naruto realized that what he just said would make Sasuke angry but he did not care, the only thing that mattered now was to tell Sasuke how he felt._

_"What the hell do you think Naruto? Do you think I would want to hang out with jerks like you're hanging out with? Damn, they're trash, all of them!" Sasuke growled angrily as an answer and shoved away Naruto's fingers and crossed his arms._

_"Trash? Do you hear what you're saying Sasuke? You call my friends who are not stoner's trash! You are fucking amazing, you know that?! I don't understand why you are doing this to yourself and spend time with them, it is them that are trash, don't you get it?! It's them who have pulled you down in this shit! How can you be so fucking blind?" The sudden anger that went out of Naruto surprised him but he would not push it away, Sasuke needed to hear some sense from someone now that Itachi had become lost in drugs. It was only a matter of time before it would happen to Sasuke as well._

_"Shut up! How easy do you think it was to move away from those I knew to start anew in a goddamn peasant school? The only thing that I could put up with was Itachi's friends who went to the same crappy school; Sasori, Deidara, Kankuro and Kisame. I would've dropped out of school if it was not for them!" growled Sasuke; his face was now red of anger. His shoulders were shaking with frustration, his heart rushed in his chest and the injured ribs made it harder to breathe._

_Naruto shook his head in disbelief before he placed his hands over Sasuke's trembling shoulders. "Calm down, you're not in a good state to become bat shit crazy now. I wasn't supposed to be so angry, but I just had to say what I feel and have felt for a long time. I don't want you to continue with this, I don't want you to spend more time with them. You understand that, right? I don't want this to continue, so stop Sasuke. Please, stop for my sake! I only care about you", the last words came out in a whisper. He felt so hopeless, as if his words were not enough, as if they did not reach Sasuke altogether._

_Sasuke looked indifferently at him, his shoulders had stopped trembling and his breathing was calmer if a little strained because of the injury. He sighed deeply before he moved away Naruto's hands from his shoulders and painfully stood up from the couch._

_"I'll go home now. Kushina and Minato will be here soon and I don't want them to be angry at you for having me here. I have dirtied down this place enough with my shit," he muttered and took a few steps toward the hallway. Naruto panicked inside, he didn't want Sasuke to go now, not in the condition he was in, and certainly not when he was not even angry anymore. Did that mean that Naruto's words reached him? Touched him somewhere within him? He took a firm grip on Sasuke's wrist and pulled him gently towards him._

_"Stop, you can't go out in your state. I don't care what mom and dad say. I just need to clean up a bit and then we can go up to my room. Please, stop. Don't go," he murmured, and hated how desperate he sounded. Sasuke's body was cold against his warm, Naruto wanted to warm him and tuck him with a cozy blanket and kiss him. But he didn't dare to._

_"I can't," replied Sasuke firmly and moved again from Naruto's arms to go to the hallway and the front door. He was just going to open the door when Naruto made one last valiant attempt to get him to stay; again he grabbed Sasuke's hand and looked into his eyes._

_"I-" his face turned bright red and he nervously chewed on his lower lip, his eyes flickered. "I love you. Don't go," he whispered desperately as he looked into Sasuke's eyes that showed zero response to the words just uttered in the room. Sasuke wrung his hand from Naruto's grasp, walked out and left Naruto standing alone with a throbbing, broken heart._

The cell phone's heavy vibration made Naruto wake up from his half-asleep; he looked alarmed around him and discovered that he had just woken up before the station he was going off. He took the cell phone out of his pockets; he skim read the text message from Kiba while he pushed his way out of the train's doors.

**Sitting on the subway now ^** **‿** **^ I've brought some Ichiraku Ramen to us, hope you'll be happy! See you in 10.**

Naruto wished he never entered the store with the water pipes, the two flashbacks he had gone through made him feel sick, yet he could not stop thinking about them, they were stuck in his mind and was still playing in front of his retina, over and over again. He unlocked the door to his apartment with one click and sat down on the couch as soon as he entered his apartment. He rested for a moment before he changed his clothes and put bowls and chopsticks on the coffee table. Kiba came exactly ten minutes after he sent the text message; they ate food and watched an American movie with Tom Cruise in the lead role. After the movie, they washed their plates and went to bed, during the evening had Kiba noticed that Naruto was down over something and tried feverishly to cheer him in all ways but nothing had worked particularly well. Until Kiba asked awkwardly if they could have sex which Naruto didn't say no to. He needed something that made him stop thinking about Sasuke, even if it was only temporary.


	3. Chapter 3

The dark-haired woman looked serious on the TV-screen, on the nameplate that came up where she was seated her name was written. Nawazaki Naomi gathered the news reports in a pile between her hands, staring straight into the camera's eye.

"Two dead humans were just found outside Tokyo's southern district, a man and a woman, probably between 30-40 years old. The bodies have various bite marks scattered over their arms and legs, the police said they believed they were from a type of animal but the pathologists will look into the case. We will have further news when we have received more information. Over to you Suzaku ", the camera was moved from Naomi and was instead aimed at Suzaku, the meteorologist.

Naruto yawned wide, wiped away a tear trickling down his cheek. He stretched before he turned off the TV and looked around the living room for Kiba but the brown-haired man was nowhere to be seen. Naruto shrugged and got off the couch and into the kitchen. He took the dishes from the morning before and washed them up. He was leaning against the kitchen counter for a while before he decided to take a shower. The water sprinkled hot down his face, he closed his eyes and enjoyed a moment of heat before he reached for the bottle of shampoo and washed his hair thoroughly. When he was finished with showering, he went out naked from the bathroom and into the bedroom, dressed himself in a pair of loose black pants and an oversized Star Wars shirt. He sank down on the edge of the bed, yawned once again and took the cell phone from the bedside table. An unread text message was waiting on the display; he typed into the menu and read through the text

**Hello! Sorry I just disappeared without telling. I had to rush into town when I got a message from dog day care that they needed me. Maybe we can meet tonight again? Miss you! Kisses, Kiba (^ - ^)**

Naruto decided that there was no point to reply, if Kiba wanted something, he would be the one to contact Naruto. He looked at the clock, 12:30, wondered if there was any idea to go to Tokyo and buy gifts for Kushina. Her birthday was coming and she would come to visit Naruto along with Minato in about three days. It was nothing they had decided together; Kushina had just rung Naruto suddenly a week ago and had said cheerfully, "We will come visit you on the 25th!" And then she had hanged up the phone. Naruto changed his clothes and went out of from the apartment. He locked the door behind him and walked with quick steps towards the metro station.

_Maybe mom would appreciate this,_ Naruto thought while he looked down on a metal tin with vintage style he held between his hands. _Though, how often does she drink tea anyway? Would she really appreciate a metal tin for tea?_ He sighed, frustrated, put the can back in its place and was about to leave the store when a black-haired guy in his age suddenly happened to walk into him. Naruto's heart made a happy volt in his chest when he saw that it was Sasuke, which he had bumped into.

"Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed happily, "Is it really you?" A lump of both indescribable happiness and sorrow were hard in his throat. He could hardly believe it; that he had collided with Sasuke like this in the middle of Tokyo! He had thought he would never see Sasuke again after the evening when Sasuke came beaten up at his house. They had not been heard of or met since then, so the idea that they would meet in Tokyo was completely unimaginable. The man gave him a wide-eyed look and shook his head firmly.

"My name is Obito, not Sasuke. You must have seen the wrong guy. Ciao!" Obito strolled off with hip-hop music thundering in his ears.

The disappointment took over Naruto completely, tiny black spots danced in front of his eyes, he managed to get out of the store with his breathing turned all choppy. Anxiety burned like a fire within him, he began to run, did not care that he happened to bump a child or overturn a bicycle. The anxiety was burning and he had to run away from it all as fast as he could. He staggered into a toilet cubicle, fumbled with his money, paid and locked himself behind the green doors. He sank shakily down on the toilet and tried to calm down by sitting with his head between his knees. Gradually the fire within him faded away and he was able to breathe normally again. This was not the first time he had a panic attack that had to do with Sasuke. Shortly after Sasuke left the Uzumaki-family's house that night, Naruto had the first anxiety attack of many. He really couldn't let Sasuke go; it was not a choice he wanted take. He knew it was fucking stupid but he still wished he would meet Sasuke again, at least see that he was still alive and in existence.

Naruto hid his face in his hands, sighed a long shaky sigh. He waited a moment before he went out of the toilet cubicle and into the urban bustle. He was careful to avoid even going past the store he previously had been in. Hours went by and he didn't find a gift he thought would fit Kushina. When he came home, he sat down on the couch and stared at the ceiling. The day had gone totally to hell; he shouldn't even have thought that he had even met Sasuke. How could he have been so blind to believe that?! He didn't even know if Sasuke was alive, if he was he wouldn't want to meet Naruto again. Naruto had destroyed everything between them with his confession. The thoughts made the feeling of disappointment knit itself into his stomach again.

_Maybe I should contact the psychologist that Shikamaru recommended... What was her name again? Ts? Tsu? Tsunade was it!_ , thought Naruto as he stared at a little black spot on the ceiling which stared back at him. He got up from the couch, went to the kitchen and opened a drawer where he had things that could be good to have. He had to dig for a while in the drawer to find the business card he was looking for. He looked blankly at the picture with the blonde woman sitting at a desk made of dark mahogany. Naruto noted that she had very large breasts for her scrawny physique. He blushed slightly at the thought that flashed through his head and turned the business card to not see the picture of her. He typed in the number; the signals went on until a cheerful but stressed voice replied:

"Hello and welcome to The Private Clinic in the South. What can I do for you?"

Naruto suddenly became dry in the mouth and swallowed hard, what the hell would he say? Did he really want to do this? Would he be able to sit and talk about all his life with an unknown person? The sweat poured out of the pores in his hands, the mobile became slippery with sweat, and he happened to drop it to the floor. "Shit," he swore angrily and quickly took it up from the floor.

"Hello? Did you stumble?" The voice on the other end sounded worried.

"H-hey! My name is Uzumaki Naruto. Thought to hear if there are any times available? Or something like it?" He hated how stupid and weak he sounded, but the nervousness had gained the upper hand. He hated to call unknown people, especially when it was things about him.

"Hello Uzumaki-kun. My name is Shizune and I'm a receptionist here at The Private Clinic. I'll look at Tsunade's calendar here if I can find some free slots. There are many of us, especially like this in autumn periods when winter depression is rapidly approaching,"

Naruto heard her flipping through a calendar, he already liked her. She appeared to be very calm, relaxed and he needed such a person in his life, someone to lean on when his excessive energy became too much for him to handle. He partly believed that he had become worse psychologically because Sasuke left him, Sasuke was his calm mountain he always could count on and now he was gone. Neither Shikamaru or Neji who were calm people could replace Sasuke; and no one ever would.

"Here," said Shizune suddenly in the phone, "I have found a time Wednesday next week at 2'o'clock. Are you free then?"

Naruto thought for a moment whether he was going to university then or not. He fetched his calendar, quickly glanced through the following week and saw that Wednesday was vacant.

"It fits well, I'm not busy at the time," replied Naruto smiling and some relief washing over him. Maybe this was a good idea after all; maybe he could get some peace in his body again.

"Good! Very good! Then I'll book you in here. If you suddenly become ill or need to change the time because of anything, just call the same number again and I'll remove your booked time. You are welcome here and thank you for calling!"

The conversation ended with one click and immediately when the number disappeared from the display, Kiba's name came up with a text message.

**Have a taste for coffee and cake? I'm buying! See you in fifteen minutes! Kiba  
(# ^ 3 ^ #) **

Naruto rolled his eyes, Kiba was always so extremely impulsive, it was not always Naruto wanted to meet him and he would say no, but at the same time it felt like a very shitty thing to do and Naruto didn't want to hurt Kiba for all in the world. He was an important part of Naruto's life puzzle and Naruto was very grateful that Kiba had always been there and would be there for him.

**You are too cute! (^ 3 ^) You are welcome here when you're ready. Kisses!**

He nodded, pleased with his answer and put his phone back into his pocket. When Kiba rang the doorbell, Naruto greeted him with a soft kiss which made Kiba's cheeks turn red and he dropped the bags with cake and coffee. Naruto chuckled softly and kissed him again, this time with his tongue. Kiba moaned softly and blushed even more, he wasn't used to Naruto taking the command. Naruto put his hands on Kiba's clothed butt cheeks and squeezed them softly, and then he pushed Kiba into the wall and started kissing him more intensively. Kiba responded every kiss with more yearning; they staggered into the bedroom where Naruto pushed Kiba lightly down on the bed and went on top of him. They kissed for a while before they took off their clothes and threw them on the floor. Kiba went down on Naruto and gave him a blowjob until the blonde man came; Kiba swallowed it all and licked his lips afterwards.  
"You always taste so good", Kiba said pleasingly where he now lay sprawled on top of Naruto.  
"And you're such a good sucker," Naruto grinned and kissed Kiba's nose softly. "You wanna continue?" he then asked when he felt Kiba growing hard. Kiba flushed and nodded slightly, looking really nervous and awkward like this was going to be his first time. Naruto put his hands under Kiba's armpits and flopped him to the side, now Naruto was on top of Kiba, grinning all over. He stretched for the lube in the drawer, took it and smeared himself in it before he put one finger in Kiba and progressively made him open up for him. Kiba moaned loudly when Naruto entered him and hit the spot almost immediately. Naruto continued hitting that spot with more intensity and speed, Kiba moaned loudly when he came over his stomach. His face turned completely red and he hurriedly took hold of a napkin and swiped it away. Naruto kissed him one more time before he slid out of him and jumped off the bed and dressed himself again.

"Thanks for the sex. Now, time for coffee and cake?" Naruto asked while looking at Kiba who still lay on the bed, tired, almost exhausted after his orgasm. Kiba stared at Naruto for a moment before he blurt out in laughter. The laugh infected Naruto and the both of them lay on the bed, laughing while trying to catch their breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shortest chapter this far! Hope you liked it.

**Author's Note:**

> A slow start but I hope you enjoyed it! More will come soon.


End file.
